


Disguised As Hate

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Reader-Insert, reader almost gets taken advantage of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: Roger and you don't get along at all, but is it because he can't stand you? Or is there something less sinister behind his behavior?





	Disguised As Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This plot just popped in my head so I figured I'd write it. Maybe there are some Roger thots out here who would appreciate it. Sorry again.

Being best friends with Brian May had its advantages. Since you were going to the same college, you both decided to move in together. It was a major relief to you. Not only did you and Brian mesh well together, but he was also clean, which was a blessing all in of itself. He was tall, you didn’t even need to keep a latter in the apartment, he could reach everything. When you struggled with homework, he was there to help. Plus, you got to listen to him play his guitar for free, which you loved. His band on the other hand. At first, him being in a band was cool, until you met one of his bandmates, Roger Taylor. It’s not that you disliked him, not even close to that. You liked him, from afar. But once you two were in a room together, it was only a matter of minutes before you were going at each other.

“I’m just saying I think Brian has a point.” You had said. After hours of them bickering, you had had enough.

“And what does your opinion have to do with this? This is a band meeting, maybe you should get lost.” He bit back. It probably wouldn’t have mattered what you said, he still would have shot you down.

“Why do you have to be so mean to her?” Brian asked after you immediately left.

“If she wants to give her input, then she can pick up an instrument and join the band.”

-

Things only got tenser between you and Roger as the semester went on. Anytime he’d come by the apartment, you made yourself scarce. Confrontation was never something you enjoyed, and you were often too tired from arguing with the rest of the world to take him on.

“Where’s the princess?” Roger asked one night when Brian and him came home drunk. You had known they would be stumbling in at any moment, so you retreated to your room. Still, you could hear everything they said.

“I don’t know. Out?” Brian giggled. “Getting laid?”

“Don’t make me picture that,” Roger said, disgust in his voice and your stomach dropped.

“You know what?” You could hear the anger boiling in Brian’s words. “She’s probably out because she knew you’d be here tonight and she didn’t want to see you. Quite frankly I don’t blame her.”

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself. You’ve been acting like a real asshole to her lately, more than normal. What the hell’s gotten into you?” The drunken giggles that they emitted when they entered the apartment were now long gone.

“Oh fuck off, Brian. She provokes me and you know it.”

“And you provoke her.”

“You know what! Fine! Take her side, like always! I’m leaving!” Roger slammed the door on the way out and you were finally aware of the tears streaming down your face. You quickly tried to stifle your crying, but it was no use.

“Y/n?” Brian pushed open the door to see you sitting on the floor with your face in your hands. He was immediately at your side, rubbing your back, trying to soothe you. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why he’s acting this way.”

“I don’t know how you can put up with him.” He was silent for a moment.

“Well, he’s not normally like that, or ever really like that at all. It’s just when it comes to you…”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“I’m honestly still surprised that you two don’t get along. You’re so much alike…maybe you’re too much alike.”

“I can’t believe you think I’m anything like him.” Brian just bit his tongue.

-

Winter break was finally here and finals were over, you couldn’t have been more relieved. After weeks of living in the library, you were finally able to go out. Not only that, but you could finally watch Brian perform, something you’ve been dying to see. The pub was crowded, the floor was sticky and you loved every minute of it. With a beer in hand, you waited eagerly for them to start. They were even better then you could have imagined. Brian was amazing, but you already knew that. Their lead singer was pretty good, and so were the lyrics, but your concentration wasn’t on any of these things. No. Your eyes seemed to be glued to Roger. His hair was a mess, one of his socks had fallen around his ankle, and a cigarette hung from his lips. When he wasn’t getting on your nerves, you had to admit, he was rather good-looking.

“Brian!” You called out as he approached you, throwing your arms around his neck. “That was amazing, you guys killed it! The crowd loved you!”

“I’m glad you liked it.” He laughed at your enthusiasm.

“I wish I could have seen you play sooner.” Your conversation was cut off.

“Oh, look who’s finally decided to grace us with her presence,” Roger said approaching you, causing you to roll your eyes, throwing the rest of your drink back.

“Hello, Roger.”

“Hello, y/n.” He opened his mouth but got distracted when a girl started to throw her self at him. You had never been more grateful for one of his “admirers”.

\- 

“Do you really have to go so soon?” You whined, laying across Brians bed as he started packing. “We were supposed to go bar hopping after finals like we always do.” It became a tradition with you two. After every finals week, you’d both go out together and get completely shit faces. It had quickly become your favorite tradition. Sadly, pouting got you nowhere.

“You know I have to go back early. Plus, I’ve already got the bus ticket, there is no going back now.”

“You’re just going to let a piece of paper tell you what to do?” He chuckled.

“Seriously, y/n. I’m sorry, I know we had plans, but I’ve got to go.” You sighed.

“I know.” Getting up you gave him a tight hug. “I’ll just drink for the both of us.”

“Please don’t. I’m already worried about you going out alone.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know that, but I’m worried for the poor chap who doesn’t.” You held onto him for a moment more before kissing him on the cheek and saying goodbye.

-

As you made your way to the third pub of the night, you were beginning to get lonely. The silly little tradition was sometimes the only thing that kept you going, but it just wasn’t the same without him. You decided, after you had one more drink, you’d head home. To your surprise, you actually found a seat at the bar. The place was packed, but you weren’t feeling it tonight, the masses just seemed to suffocate you.

“What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone.” A hot voice asked you. Seeing the man sitting next, you tried not to look as repulsed as you felt. He reeked of alcohol and was clearly much older than you.

“I’m not alone.” You lied. “I’m here with my boyfriend.”

“Oh, now, hasn’t anyone ever told you it's not polite to lie?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He was getting closer and panic was starting to set in.

“Come on, baby. I can rock your world.”

“No, thank you.” You said, hoping your voice sounded more assertive than you felt.

“Don’t make this difficult.” His hand tightly grabbed your arm and you’re pretty sure it would leave a mark the next day. You had already had a few drinks and you were worried you wouldn’t be able to fight him if you had to.

“Let go of me!” He opened his mouth to say something, but the next thing you knew a fist collided with the man's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

“The lady said no!” The sight of Roger next to you made you question just how drunk you were. He looked from the man now passed out on the floor to you, concern filled his eyes. “Are you ok?! Come on, let’s get you out of here.” His hand grabbed yours, dragging you out of the pub. The cool air felt good on your hot skin, sobering you up a bit, as you leaned up against the brick wall of the building. Roger stood in front of you, his eyes roaming your body. “Did he hurt you?”

“Um…no.” Your hand moved to rub your arm and he moved it out of the way to look at the bruise that was already forming there. You winced when he touched it. The worry he had rapidly turned into anger as he started to walk back towards the pub.

“No, don’t!”

“He shouldn’t be able to just get away with that! That fucking pig, putting his hands on you!” He was seeing red. That is, 'till you grabbed his arm, stopping him. Your hold made him take a deep breath.

“I’m pretty sure you punched him unconscious. Don’t you think that’s enough?” He turned around to face you again.

“Why are you out here alone? Don’t you know how dangerous that is?” The solicitude he was showing towards you was confusing, to say the least, and it made your heart soar.

“Well, I’m not alone now, am I?” 

“Come on,” He grabbed your hand again, sending sparks of electricity through you. “I’m taking you home.” But you didn’t move.

“Not yet. There’s one more thing left to do.” Tilting his head, he furrowed his brows. “I wasn’t going to do it alone, but now that I have you,”

“What are you talking about?”

“Brian and I’s tradition. We get drunk, then we go to our favorite spot.” Pouting, now, would get you everywhere. “Be my Brian for the night. Please?” He sighed, but after a minute he caved.

“Fine. Where is this special “spot”?” The biggest smile broke across your face.

“I’ll show you!” A giggle escaped you.

-

As you dragged him through the city streets, you realized it had been over a minute since either one of you argued. It was so weird, and you couldn’t help but glance at him. The street lights were the only thing illuminating his face, he looked so peaceful when he wasn’t being a complete ass. Your glance turned into a stare and he noticed. “What?” He asked you, smiling.

“Nothing. It’s just,” You trailed off, not wanting to break the newfound tranquility between you. “You didn’t have to save me. Thanks for having my back tonight.”

“Of course I did, princess. Your usual night in shining armor wasn’t around.” You rolled your eyes.

“Again, with the nickname.”

“What?” He bumped your shoulder. “It suits you.”

“How so?”

“Because you’re royalty. I’m surprised you didn’t know that since you know everything.” Now it was your turn to hit him.

“Yeah right, Taylor. That’s a lousy excuse to cover up your secret kink.” He gasped dramatically.

“What kink?” Without realizing it, you had both stopped walking, and he was now looking you dead in the eyes.

“That name calling “princess” kink…Thing.” You had a point, you really did, but with him looking at you like that, it was hard to concentrate.

“Wow, strong argument. You caught me.” He said sarcastically, putting his hands up and laughing.

-

A few minutes, and a handful of complaints later you were there. “Here we are!” You exclaimed as you both stood in a dark alleyway next to an abandoned building. He looked around, confused.

“Am I missing something?”

“You’ll see, follow me.” Before he could question you further you started climbing the fire escape.

“Y/n!” He whisper-shouted at you.“What are you doing?!” You glanced down at him.

“Are you coming, Taylor? You won’t be able to see anything from down there.” He grumbled as he started to follow you. Once you reached the top, you waited for him.

“What are we doing up here?” You looked behind a piece of plywood, pulling out a bottle of vodka.

“Score! It’s still here.” Screwing off the lid, you took a drink, then passed it to him. “This is where Bri and I go to get drunk and look at the stars.” You shrugged. “It’s the highest you can get without paying.” Despite his better judgment, he took a swig as well. You laid down on the concrete, motioning for him to join you. You both laid there in silence for a while. Luckily for you, it seems like a clear night. The stars were shining beaming. “Brian would have loved the sky tonight.” Roger averted his gaze to look at you.

“You really like him don’t you.”

“Yeah, I love him.”

“Hmm, you guys would make a cute couple.” You had gone to take another drink, but quickly ended up spitting it out when you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing.

“W-What?”

“What…?”

“Do-Do you think I have the hots for Brian?!” He was silent for a moment. “Oh, my God. Do you think we’ve slept together?!”

“I mean…”

“Oh, my God!” You were doubled over, giggling so hard your sides were starting to hurt. “No!”

“No?”

“No! Brian and I have never,” Gasping for air, you stood up, he followed suit. “Will never! He’s like a brother.”

“Oh.” Was all Roger said, but the word felt like it carried so much unpacked meaning.

“I can’t believe you thought…”

“Well, you guys are always together and he’s always talking about you. I just figured.” You reached out, placing both your hands on his shoulders.

“No, Taylor. Brian and I are not fucking.”

“Good to know.” He said. You were both quiet for a moment. Then it started to snow, light at first, but it was getting heavy fast. When did the clouds roll in?

“We should go.” Was all you said before making your way back down the fire escape. The walk back to your apartment was spent in silence. It wasn’t awkward, but rather suspenseful. You couldn’t name all the emotions that were swirling inside you. By the time you reached your front door, the snow was falling fast and heavy, you could barely see anything. “You should stay the night. It’s too dangerous to go walking in this.” To your surprise, he didn’t argue.

-

The cold had gotten to the both of you and he asked if you’d like a cup of tea. While he was in the kitchen, you put on your favorite record before curling up on the couch in a blanket, hoping to bring feeling back in your fingers. “Here.” He handed you a cup before grabbing the other end of your blanket, joining you under it.

“Hey, get your own!” Just as you were starting to warm up, his cold body pressed against yours.

“No, we’ll warm up faster if we share.” You rolled your eyes for the second time that night.

“Thanks.” You said, lifting up your cup slightly, then taking another sip.

“You’re welcome.” He was right, with him next to you, your body was beginning to overheat.

“Hey, Taylor?” He hummed. “Why do you hate me so much?” The question had been echoing inside you for too long, and as you both watched the record spinning, you couldn’t help but ask.

“You think I hate you?” You scoffed.

“Well, yeah. Of corse I do.”

“I don’t hate you, princess.”

“Boy, then I don’t what to know how you treat people you don’t like.” His jaw tightened like he wanted to say something. Yet, he just let the room fall silent again. Then your favorite song came on.

“Dance with me.” You said, standing up and holding your hand out to him. It was a somewhat fast pace tune, and you couldn’t stand the tension. You thought he was going to shoot you down, but he surprised you again and took your hand. He twirled you around a few times, and you could feel any previous apprehensiveness melt away. But the song was over all too soon, and as he spun you back into him, a slow melody filled the room. You figured he’d let you go, but he just held you to him as you both swayed. His head rested on top of yours.

“I don’t hate you.” He quietly spoke. “It’s quite the opposite actually. I don’t think I could ever hate you, princess.”

“You have a funny way of showing it.” You stated. “If that’s true, why do you act like you do?”

“Because, if I let my self act like I wanted to, I didn’t think you’d reciprocate.” Pulling back from him, you gave him a confused look. “Plus, I kind of thought you were taken.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are you saying you decided to act like an asshole to me cause you liked me?” He nodded sheepishly, causing you to laugh. “What are we? Five years old?”

“I didn’t mean to be such a jerk, I’m really sorry about that.”

“Why did you think I wouldn’t reciprocate your feelings?” You had both stopped swaying.

“I’m clearly not good enough for you.” Turning away from you, he began to pace the room. “You’re so smart and you’re always studying. I never see you hanging out at the pub. I always assumed you thought you were too good for it.”

“That's not true.” You tried to say, but he was still rambling.

“Then Brian told me about how you’re here on a full scholarship, and you’re afraid that if your grades drop you’ll be fucked. I just felt like a bigger dick for thinking you were such a snob this whole time. And I didn’t know how to apologize, so I just kept digging a deeper hole for myself.” His words were coming out fast, and you didn’t know how to process them. “But no matter how far down I dug, I still couldn’t bury the feelings I had for you.”

“Roger.”

“And seeing that guy tonight, put his hands on you. I don’t think I could stand seeing anyone else touch you.”

“Anyone else?” He finally stopped moving, eyes locking on yours.

“Anyone else but me.” In a few strides he was standing in front of you, hands on either side of your face. “I don’t think I could stand to see anyone but me touch you.” You held your breath for a second, but you couldn’t wait. Closing the gap, you kissed him. It was soft and short, igniting a fire within him. You pulled away, but he quickly chased your lips, pulling you to him, kissing you with more enthusiasm. Only stopping when you both ran out of oxygen. Resting your foreheads against each other, you looked up at him and started to giggle. “What is it now?”

“Nothing, it’s just,” You started laughing harder, forcing him to let go of you. “You really are a child. I can’t believe you had a crush on me and the only way you thought you could deal with it was to be a total jackass.”

“Alright, get it out now, because you won’t be laughing in a minute.” Backing away from him, you smiled.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Both.” You squealed as he started to chase you around the small apartment, eventually knocking you over. The floor was cold, but he was warm as he hovered over you, kissing you again.

Being best friends with Brian May had its disadvantages. He would get after you if you didn’t clean up after yourself, everything he put away was always too high for you to reach, and he’d always be practicing for his band at ungodly hours. His band on the other hand, well, it brought you to Roger, and you wouldn’t trade that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wrote smut. Why didn't I? I have no clue. Maybe in my next reader fic? Maybe not. I love and live off comments so don't be shy. Seriously.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> word-babble.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
